I Will Save You
by My Lost Disco
Summary: Bella Swan's life is turned upside down when she meets beautiful, yet egoistic Edward. Bella learns about his dark past, can she get Edward to move on from that part of his life? ALL HUMAN
1. First Day Back

**_So here I am, with my first Twilight fic. I'm acutally doing a story and not a oneshot! So yeah here is I Will Save You _**

**_I Do Not Own Any Characters, apart from Officer Smith, the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer. _**

It's about a year since my father died, although Charlie and I never seemed close, I miss him terribly, i'll never forget the day it happened.

_The sound of a gentle knock on my front door startled me, I turned over to look at my clock, 3:15 am, perhaps Charlie had forgotten his key again. I jumped out of bed and dragged myself down the stairs, I opened the door rubbing my eyes, expecting to see Charlie standing there with an apologetic look on his face as he usually did when he occasionally forgot his keys. Instead there stood another officer his eyes reddened and a look of sorrow painted on his face._

_" Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked politely_

_"Yeah" I replied hesitantly_

_" My name is Officer Smith" he said holding up his badge,_

_"May I come in?"_

_"Sure" I couldn't figure out what he was doing here and why my father wasn't with him._

_Officer Smith walked past me and sat down on the couch as I closed the door._

_"Please sit down Miss Swan" he said as if I was in his own home._

_I did as instructed, genuinely confused._

_"Miss Swan, it's your father, Charlie" he started_

_I nodded my head, indicating for him to go on._

_"He was involved in a shooting" he sighed_

_"What?!" I gasped,_

_"Is he okay?" I said beginning to feel slightly sick, tears forming in my eyes,_

_" I'm afraid it was too late when the paramedics arrived, I'm so sorry Miss Swan" he said, almost whispering,_

_"No not Charlie, NOT CHARLIE!" I sobbed the tears flowing down my face._

Now I lived in my fathers house with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. We had been best friends since we were seven. We had just got back from Barecelona to celebrate our eighteenth birthdays and tomorrow would be returning back to school.

"Ugh, this place is a mess" I moaned as I sat on the edge of my bed examining all of the junk, crap and mess on the floor,

"Oh come one Bells, were going back to school tomorrow, we can have a clean out at the weekend" said Alice, unpacking her clothes into her side of our wardrobe.

Alice and I shared a room because Charlie's house only had two bedrooms, We all figured that I could make room for Alice in my bedroom as she is small, and pixie like before Alice and Rose moved in here.

"Rose is working this weekend so how about you and me clean the place and whats hers we can leave up to her to clean, when shes got time off"

"Uh huh" I sighed lying down on the bed feeling the tiredness overtake my body.

"You know Bells, maybe you should go to sleep, I mean you still seem completely jet lagged" Alice suggested

"Yeah I think I will" I said climbing under the covers,

"Night Bells" she said before leaving our room.

It wasn't long before the fatigue took over my body and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Its a little short but please review! **


	2. Biology

**_Here is Chapter 2 _**

**_All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_**

I was woken by a monotonous, beeping noise which happened to be our alarm, I heard Alice hit the snooze button as she turned over for another half an hour of rest.

I yawned as I stretched out and sat up in bed. I decided to get up and make us all some pancakes as I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anymore due to my early night.

I was just serving up the pancakes when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bells" said Rosalie taking a seat at the table, even when she had just woken up she still looked like a supermodel,

"Morning Rose" I said turning the radio on.

"Mmm, smells good Bells" She said playing with her blond curls.

I heard Alice run down the stairs, I smiled slightly knowing that her love for my pancakes were enough to get her out of bed.

"Mmm Pancakes" She said slowly emphasizing each word

We sat down for breakfast, ate our pancakes, giggled and sang to a song on the radio, a new one which we all instantly loved after hearing it in Barcelona. Rose and Alice had come back with perfect tans, mine was not as nice as theirs, I had very pale skin, so I did not tan easily, you'd never have guessed that I'd been away in the first place.

After breakfast we all went upstairs and got ready, I didn't bother dressing up for school, I just threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket Alice had bought for me for my birthday. Today we had decided to take Alice's Porsche as it was a usual day in Forks, Washington, rainy and cold.

Rose and I chatted through Trig, the first lesson of the day, which seemed to go very fast. Biology next, a lesson in which I knew my ex boyfriend, Mike Newton was in. I walked and saw Mike smiling and waving at me, why had I agreed to be his friend after we broke up? Why?!

"Hey Bella" he said that stupid, smile still on his face.

"Hi Mike" I said, with much less enthusiasm

"How was your holiday?"

"Fine" I said, clearly not interested.

"Newton, Swan, stop talking and go to your assigned seats" I heard Mr. Banner say.

I was extremely pleased that Mr. Banner didn't place me next to Mike, instead he placed me on a table by myself, which I knew for the rest of year I would enjoy. My enjoyment was outlived when Mrs. Cope walked through the door with a new student, a very tall boy with a backpack over one shoulder, he had a very angry look on his face, I guessed he must be nervous about his first day here, very intimidating when you've got the whole class staring at you. Mrs. Cope walked over to Mr. Banner who was stood by the white board and whispered something to him. I looked up at the boy's face, he was staring out of the window, he was beautiful, he has the most amazing emerald eyes and shiny, bronze hair.

"Alright, Mr. Masen" Mr. Banner said talking to the boy

"Take a seat next to Miss Swan" he said pointing at me.


	3. Edward

**Heres Chapter 3. **

**All Characters as I've probably already mentioned belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

"_Take a seat next to Miss Swan" he said pointing at me._

The boy took his place next to me without even acknowledging I was even there.

"Alright class, we have a new student, his name is Edward Masen" he said as the people in front of us turned around to look at Edward, who didn't even give any of them a smile, instead he maintained the angry look on his face.

As class began, I stared at Edward's beautiful face, but just because he was beautiful didn't mean that he was nice and that I had to be his friend. He moved his eyes over to me, noticing that I was gawking at him,

"What" he snapped,

"Oh...I..Um nothing" I stuttered, immediately looking away from him,

"Look, I'm flattered, but I'd rather you didn't stare at me, it's somewhat creepy" he said a sharp tone to his voice

He thinks hes hot stuff! What kind of an arrogant ass thinks that of himself?!

"Shut up, asshole" I retorted,

"Oh I'm sorry, what I meant was stop looking at me you crazy bitch" he snapped.

"Fuck you" I spat.

We didn't speak for the rest of class, and I was glad, I knew instantly that I hated him. As the bell rang, I watched Edward pick up his bags and noticed three identical cuts on the front of his wrist. Why would he have three cuts like that across his wrist? Suddenly I decided that it was nothing to me and that I didn't care about it anyway. I stormed out of class before he could, I just wanted to be away from him. How the hell was I going to be able to cope with Biology for the rest of the year?!

--

Rose, Alice and I sat at our usual table for lunch.

"So how are your lessons?" Alice asked.

"Everythings great apart from Biology" I said with an angry tone in my voice.

"Why?" Rose asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"There's a new student, and he is such an asshole"

"Oh man, tough luck" said Alice.

"And guess who gets the pleasure of sitting next to him for the whole year" I said sarcastically.

"Whats his name?" Alice asked, slightly curious,

"Edward Masen" I spat out his name like it was venom,

"Oh, I heard about him" Alice replied

"Go on" I said,

"Well, he just moved here from Chicago because his father got taken into prison for abusing his mom, he keeps to himself most of the time, but can you blame him? I mean, I even hear his dad used to hit him too, eventually he got real angry with his dad, so his dad took his anger out on him worse than he ever had on his mom, months later his dad went to prison for a real long time, and now they moved here to start afresh" I instantly felt guilty for what I had said to him, but then again he started it.

"Alice, how do you know all of this?" Rose asked

"Carlisle and Esme know his mom, well they used to" Carlisle and Esme were Alice's parents, they were like second parents to me, they took me in for a while, when I was getting over Charlie's death.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"His dad wouldn't let his mom have any friends, he was way too controlling" she explained,

"Esme said he would be starting here soon, but I didn't think he would be starting today" she explained,

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's abusive past, which may explain the cuts on his wrist, Why had I been so mean? But he started it! So why the hell was I feeling like this?! I dreaded Biology the next day, what the hell was I going to say, then again maybe I should say nothing, nothing at all, not a word, just keep quiet for an hour, yeah I could do that.

* * *

**Chapter four will be up if you guys can give me 10 reviews :)**

**I have some very good ideas :D**

**so ... Please Review If you want more!**


	4. Outburst

**_Okay I Haven't had as many reviews as I hoped for but, this has only been here for a couple of days, But a lot of you have added this to your story alert, which made me happy, So thank you :) I would appreciate more reviews on this Chapter cause I'm really pleased with it :) _**

* * *

**Edward's POV: **

I felt like shit today, I couldn't believe what my mother had asked me to do last night, why would she want me to do that? I sat in Biology replaying last night in my mind as I waited for class to start, feeling the anger burning up inside me. I knew that Bella would be here soon, and I knew she had spotted the cuts on my arm yesterday, so today I had hidden them by wearing my black leather jacket. I know she wouldn't care but I didn't want anyone to see them, I had my own reasons for doing it and it was no-one else's business. I knew I had offended her yesterday, and although she was beautiful, I didn't care, I had no time to build any relationships with anyone.

She walked through the door not even looking at me, was she intimidated by me? Now that was pathetic, she sat down still not looking at me.

After a while I guess she finally had the guts to look at me, I turned my head towards her, expecting her to turn away, but she didn't instead she just stared, as if she was unable to look away.

"Wow. You look awful" she said, a shocked look immediately upon her face, like she didn't mean what she said, like it carelessly slipped out.

"Whats it to you?" I snapped back,

"It's not" She whispered, "Maybe it just slipped out"

"Well next time, think about what you say before you say it" I said, I could feel rage building up inside me.

"Okay, you know what?" she began, "I can't believe how rude you've been to me, and frankly I'm sick of it" she said, trying to be confident.

"Awh, well there's nothing you can do about it sweetie" I said sarcastically.

"Thats too bad, but you don't have to be so rude, you can't take your anger out on me" she paused "oh wait you don't, you take it out on your wrists" she spat, scowling at me.

That was it, the anger was going to burst out of me, and I couldn't control it.

"You don't know anything about me, so what makes you think you can judge me?" My voice began to get louder, she didn't respond, she looked upset as if she didn't mean it again, I didn't care, how dare she judge me like that?!

"Come on, tell me" I said, getting angrier that she wasn't answering me.

"That's what I thought, well you know what? FUCK YOU" I shouted

"Edward?!" I saw Mr. Banner throwing a shocked look at me.

I looked around and saw the rest of the class staring at me, I can't deal with this, my eyes began to well with tears, but them I _could_ control. I stood up and stormed out of the class. I had to calm myself down, I went to my car to do something which I knew would help me feel relaxed.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Edward had exploded at me like that. I wanted to cry, I felt incredibly awful for what I had said to him, I really didn't mean it, I couldn't believe _I _had been so rude to him, he was obviously sensitive about it, but I truly felt guilty. I had not been brought up that way, I was never brought up to be so rude, but it just slipped, I immediately regretted saying it after the words had left my lips. I felt a presence next to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked looking genuinley concerned.

"I .. uh.. I'm fine" I replied,

"Okay, lets get back to work class"

--

"Bella, whats wrong?" I heard Rose say, looking at me across the table,

"Rose.. I'm disgusted with myself"

"Why Bells?"

"I said something to Edward, and it really offended him, he shouted at me, and I really feel guilty Rose"

"Bella, maybe the right thing to do would be to apologize, it would make you feel a hell of a lot better"

I knew she was right, but could I really face him again?

"What if he shouts at me again Rose? I don't know if I could handle that"

"Then Bells, at least you can say that you tried, you'd never have to talk to him again"

"Thanks Rose" I said standing up from the table and putting my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a small hug.

"No probs, hon" she replied leaning her head against my arms.

That night Rose and Alice decided to make me feel better, we rented a movie, ordered pizza, and played on the Wii that Carlisle and Esme had got us as a housewarming present last year. I instantly felt better, I loved my two best friends, they knew how to make me feel better and I knew that they were always there for me, as I was for them.

That night I dreamt of him, I dreamt of Edward. Although I wouldn't call it a dream, it was a nightmare. I was running through a dark forest, I had no idea why I was running, yet my legs carried on going. I stopped when I saw a tall man, he looked very much like Edward, only an older more muscular version of him. I saw him shouting at Edward and I couldn't hear what he was saying, Edward looked extremely scared. I looked on in shock as his father began to beat him, punching, kicking and scratching at Edward. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, I tried screaming his name and still nothing. I fell to my knees as I saw blood cover Edwards skin and he fell to the ground, his father stood by his motionless body, booming out an evil, sinister laugh.

I sat up in my bed, my head covered in sweat and gasping for breath,

"Bella, it's okay" Alice said, she was sat up in her bed on the other side of my bedroom "you were just having a nightmare, it's okay its over" she soothed.

I didn't sleep well after that, the dream was so vivid, so real, it was disturbing. I knew that I had to apologize to Edward, he was right, I can't judge him, I don't blame him for his outburst. I was just hoping that he would forgive me. I really wanted him to forgive me. For some reason I felt drawn to him, I wanted to learn more about him, I was upset at the prospect that I might never get to know him, he may never forgive me, and I knew that it was my fault. I just wanted to turn over a new leaf with him, maybe we could be friends. I doubted it.

****

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, I would really appreciate reviews, as they inspire me to write more :)_


	5. Bright And Colorful

_**Please Review more guys, I'm pleased with this chapter, and I really want people to know about it. A Great BIG Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and favorited and added this to your story alerts :) PLEASE I would be so happy to reach 10 reviews. It would inspire me to carry this story on. Like I've said I have so many Ideas for this. **_

**_Here is Bright And Colorful: _**

_

* * *

__Earlier that day: _

**EPOV**

I sat in my car infuriated with what Bella had said to me, I had to calm down, there is no way in hell that I have a temper like him, he's a monster. How can something so full of hatred and anger, so violent and impatient be related to me? This was the only way to help me feel free, it had to be done. I reached over into the glove compartment, carefully taking it out. I searched around looking for a belt of some sort, nothing. I took off my own belt and rapped it around my arm tightening it. I took it and pierced the needle into my skin, pushing down on it slowly, all I had to do now was wait for it to take effect.

This is so weird, I can see things I can't normally see, different colors, bright lights. Where am I? Wherever I am it's nicer than the real world, it makes me feel bright and vibrant, it makes me feel happy, free and excited. I haven't felt this good since we've been in Forks, it's so surreal and feels so good, I never want it to end.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I didn't sleep well last night, all I could think about was apologizing to Edward, what if he throws it all back in my face, shouts at me? The last thing I wanted to do would be to upset someone that way.

"Time to go, Bella" Alice shouted from outside.

_Come on, Bella, just relax and breathe,you have to do this. _I thought to myself.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice"

"Are you alright, you seem tuned out from the rest of us, is something bothering you?"

"No" I lied

"Okay, as long as your alright" I can't believe she bought that, I'm a terrible liar.

"Anyway, how do you feel about coming out with Em, Jaz, Rose and I tonight? Were hitting Club X"

Emmett and Jasper, Rose and Alice's boyfriends, I've known them as long as I have Alice and Rose, they're like the two older brothers I never had. Emmett and Jasper were both twenty. Rose met Emmett at school, Alice and Jasper met whilst Alice was shopping, You've heard this story right? Girl has to many shopping bags for her arms to handle, Girl bumps into a "beautiful stranger", beautiful stranger knocks girl over, he helps her up, she flirts like crazy and gets his number and it all goes up from there.

"Sure" I lied again grinning.

"Great!" she grinned.

I hated lying to Alice, it made me feel so cruel to have to disappoint her, but right now I was not in the mood to go partying with my best friends and their boyfriends, I would tell her later that I'd all ready arranged to meet a friend and that I'd forgot.

I walked into to school, the nerves were creeping through my stomach making me feel uneasy. Oh God! What if I'm right in the middle of apologizing to Edward and I puke all over him?! That wouldn't go down well with him I'm sure. Right on cue, there he was leaning against the wall, staring at the trash can opposite, he looked focused, like he was in deep thought. He is so beautiful, I noticed myself staring at him and mentally slapped myself when he caught me looking at him, he quickly turned his head away from me, pretending I wasn't there. This was it, my chance to apologize to him, and if I didn't take it I would probably regret it later. I walked up to him, my head help up high, here goes nothing

"Hey Edward, mind if I talk to you?", he looked at me and sighed,

"Go on"

"Okay, well, I just wanted to say ... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it was very rude of me and I didn't mean to upset you or judge you"

He stood up and looked directly into my eyes, he looked just as bad as he did yesterday, maybe worse; his eyes were bloodshot and underneath them lay purple rings. Something was obviously wrong, but I couldn't get involved, I've known him for two days, but for some strange reason I feel ... drawn to him, like a magnet, I want to know more about him. Edward looked angry again, oh God he was going to snap, I knew this was a waste of time, just my luck.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that I guess, it wasn't very nice was it, Sweetie?" He said sarcastically, there was a gorgeous crooked grin playing on his lips, he was dazzling me. I smiled back, relief flew through me, he forgave me, Phew.

"I guess not" I played back, smiling back at him.

"Maybe I should take you out to make it up to you" he carried on playing,

"Well that all depends if I'm willing to let you"

"Ooh, fiesty, but in all seriousness I really would like to take you out, we can start out on better terms" he looked slightly embarrassed now.

Now he was being a gentleman?! Asking for another chance?! Maybe there's more to Edward Masen then there seems.

"I suppose so" I played again, trying not sound desperate.

"I have a better idea, I'm home alone tonight, why don't you come over and I can cook us dinner?"

"Sounds good"

"Where do you live, Bella?"

"One Thousand and Sixty, Cedar Avenue"

"Kay, I'll be there for seven"

"See you later then" I was mentally squealing, Edward was coming over to _my_ house to have dinner with _me. _He turned gracefully and walked away, across the hall I could see Jessica and Lauren whispering, if they had something to say they should say it to me directly, Oh what does that matter?! Edward is coming to my house on what I guess you could call a date, but the house ... Oh my God, the house! It's a complete mess, we have got some work to do when we get home.

* * *

I explained to Alice about Edward and our "date", she didn't seem to mind and told me there would be other times. Alice and Rose agreed to help me clean up before Edward arrived. We immediately got to work as soon as we arrived home, making sure the house was spotless. After what seemed like forever we had finished, I looked at the clock in the the kitchen, five fifteen. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a smooth voice behind me,

"Where do you think you are going?" said Alice

"To get ready"

"Bella, how dare you go and get ready without me?" she joked.

"I'm sorry" I replied playfully

"Rose can do your hair" she demanded.

Although I planned on getting ready by myself, I was way too excited to argue with Alice.

"Yeah, sure whatever" I sighed.

Rosalie straightened my hair, I asked her for something casual, I didn't want to look like I was going to a wedding on a first date. Alice picked out some dark jeans, and insisted that I wear one of her blouses. I wasn't even allowed to do my own make-up, Rose did that. I felt like someone on _Extreme Makeover_ when they held a mirror up to my face, who was that girl staring back? She looked nothing like me, she was glamorous and pretty.

"Thank you guys" I said pulling them both into a hug.

"Now get out of here!" They had agreed to get ready at Emmett's so that I would be alone to cook.

"Have a great night Bella" Alice smiled.

"We want to hear ALL about it" Rose said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now shoo!" I said waving my hands at them.

"Bye Bells"

I sped downstairs, I had forty five minutes until Edward would be here. I needed to cook something quick, hmm, Spaghetti Carbonara? I thought to myself, it would have to do. I'd wasted three minuted thinking. I set to work, grating the cheese and heating the spaghetti. I went to take a look in the fridge, I hope we have some beer or something, yes, good we have beer.

I was startled by the doorbell, and my stomach flipped, on the way to the door I quickly checked myself in the mirror, checking my hair and make-up were perfect. I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Hey"

* * *

**_This is my longest Chapter so far, Please Review guys, I might even give you a plot hint :) _**

**_Thank you once again to those of you who favorite, review and add this to your story alerts. I really appreciate it :D _**


	6. Tears

**_Hey guys, I know a lot of you said that my chapters were way too short, so this is my longest chapter and please don't moan that this one is too short too cause I spent like six hours writing this and I'm really pleased with it. More reviews would be great please. So before we get started I must mention that; _**

**_Characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer :)_**

**_Oh yeah and now I'm adding a playlist to most chapters, so please if you have time look for these songs and listen while your reading, because I find it a great way to set the mood ;) _**

**_Enough of my blabbing on, here we go ;) _**

**_Playlist: The Call by Regina Spektor._**

**BPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, he looked amazing, he was dressed in jeans and a simple light blue button down. He looked better than what he did this morning, his eyes were no longer bloodshot but, he did still have purple rings underneath his eyes, but I guess that was probably due to a lack of sleep or something, I continued to stare at him.

"Bella?" he was trying to catch my attention

"Oh, um sorry come in" I blushed

He chuckled and walked past me and took a seat in Charlie's chair, no-one had sat there since he had passed away, but how was Edward to know? I didn't mind anyway because I knew that Charlie probably wouldn't be bothered about it. _"No biggie" _he would say trying to sound cool.

I walked into the kitchen and set the table,

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" I shouted from the kitchen, slightly nervous. I let out a small yelp as I was startled when Edward's smooth voice come from behind me.

"A beer would be great" he laughed at my stupid, embarrassing reaction.

"That's not funny" I tried to sound confident but I couldn't help but laugh along too.

We sat down for dinner and I hoped that Edward would like what I had cooked, I didn't have much time to perfect it.

"This is great, Bella"

Phew, "Thanks"

"So tell me a little about yourself, Bella"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything" he smiled.

"Okay, well I moved here when I was five when my mom started dating her new husband, Phil, and ever since I lived with my dad, but now I live with my best friends. I've known Alice and Rosalie since I was six"

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale?" He remembered,

"Yeah, don't you know Alice?"

"Sort of, I haven't talked to her properly in years"

"Anyway" he said quickly changing the subject "why don't you live with your father anymore?"

"He passed away last year" I said the painful memories came flooding back to me,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella" he looked upset for me, "do you mind me asking what happened?" he asked, being a complete gentleman.

"Not at all" I lied, I looked up and his emerald eyes met mine, which made me feel a little bit more relaxed.

"Charlie was on night duty and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, a group of hooded youths attacked him and they had guns, ... the paramedics were too late and I found out the next morning" I said, I couldn't push the memories away, and I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears.

Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye" I sobbed, I knew I looked stupid in front of him, but this was the first time I had talked about Charlie's death in such a long time, I placed my head in my hands desperately trying to erase the memories of that day from my mind. I can't believe I'm breaking down like this! What's wrong with me, I feel like such and idiot. I felt a hand lightly touching my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't have asked" he whispered into my ear.

I stood up and I sobbed more, probably more now because I had blown our date, I had made myself look like a complete and utter fool, Edward pulled me into him, and then I couldn't help it, I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and he ran his hand through my hair trying to sooth me, after a while I pulled away from him.

"You weren't to know Edward so please, don't blame yourself" I smiled at him, wiping tears away from my face with my hands.

"Here" Edward said, he outstretched his arm and handed me a Kleenex,

"Thanks" I mumbled, half-smiling at him, "Actually could you give me just a minute, I'm really sorry about that Edward" I said looking towards the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, and Bella don't worry, It's probably better to let it out than keep it bottled up" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, Thanks Edward"

"Anytime" he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile.

I hurried up to the bathroom, I looked a complete mess,my mascara was all smudged and my face was as red as a tomato, I searched around frantically trying to find my bag full of all my toiletries,I didn't want to keep Edward waiting for too long. I reapplied my mascara, wiped all the smudges off my face. I stood infront of the mirror and took a few deep breaths, I 'shushed' my hair as Alice calls it. I looked and felt a lot better. I would just act as if nothing had happened, the slightest thing could set me off again.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt so bad for Bella, she must be very sensitive about her fathers death, who could blame her though, it must be awful to lose someone so close to you. She came down the stairs with a huge grin on her face,

"Anyway, I think we should talk about something else" she laughed, it was as if it had never happened, as if she had not cried in the first place. I decided to let her ask me some questions for the rest of the date, to take her mind off her late father. I felt so comfortable around her, I decided to tell her the truth about anything ... well almost anything.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked and took a seat on the couch next to me.

"I play piano" I admitted,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was little and my mom thinks I have a gift,sometimes I sing if the mood takes me"

"That's cool" she grinned.

Bella asked more questions and I tried to answer them as best as I could.

I told Bella more about me and I actually told her about my dad, how he made my mom suffer for sixteen years, and how I was forced to watch her suffer, I told her that I was the one who called the police, and that I persuaded her to move here to start a new life, she was totally against it,

"I know she hates me" I sighed,

"You can't know that Edward" She said in a soft voice,

"You know your really something, Bella" I smiled and she blushed, she was so cute when she did that.

Bella was something, she was special, never in my life had I met a person like her.

"Hey, it's eleven thirty, don't you think you should be getting home?" she asked, after what seemed like minutes of conversation.

I checked the time on my watch, she was right eleven thirty, where the hell did four and a half hours go?!

"Yeah, I guess I should" I said standing up, and I brushed my hand through my bronze hair.

She walked over to the door with me and opened it for me,

"I had a great time" I said truthfully,

"Me too" she said

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood at the door with Edward waiting to see him off, when he did the most unexpected thing, he pulled me into him for a hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders, I inhaled his sweet scent, like nothing I have ever smelt before, such a unique and beautiful smell, his arms felt so warm around me, so comfortable, I never wanted to let go of him. After what seemed like forever but was probably a few minutes, he pulled away from me.

I was mentally squealing like I had earlier that day. Oh. My. God. He hugged _me!_ _Aaaahhhh!!_

"Goodnight Bella" he smiled that crooked smile which dazzled me.

"N- night" I stuttered completely taken aback.

* * *

**EPOV**

It felt great to talk to Bella about everything, it felt great to get it off my chest. I knew one thing that would be waiting for me at home, a drunken mother, she usually did this every Friday night. I hesitantly walked up to the front door and carefully placed my key through the door, hoping that I could sneak in without her hearing me. I heard her voice coming from the kitchen, she was singing Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations.

Oh yeah, she was definatley drunk.

"Edward?" she shouted. Shit. She heard me.

"Hey mom"

I walked into the kitchen and saw her sat on the table, with a bottle of vodka in hand, almost empty, she was wearing one of my dads shirts.

"Hey baby!" she jumped up from the table and stumbled towards me, and put her arm around my shoulder,

"Where've you been?" she slurred

"I was at a friends mom"

"You made a friend? Well done" she slurred more enthusiastically, a huge grin spread across her face. Sarcasm

"Yes Mom" I said beginning to get angry, she was doing this on purpose to try and get me angry, she always did this when she was drunk.

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes Mom" I said rolling my eyes, and she began to scowl.

"I bet you slept with her, it's what your good at sweetie" She said sarcastically

"No, I'm not like that" I said calmly

"Oh yeah right, just like your father, he slept around, leaving me alone some night to take care of you, then he came home the next morning and beat me to a pulp" She said he voice was full of venom

"You're just like him, you're going to come home from one night stands and beat me senseless" she spat.

"You know what?! I never wanted to be a part of this fucking family! That's the bad thing about families, you can't choose them, I might have looked a lot like dad, but I am not a vicious, wife-beating monster, I will never ever visit him in prison, after what he put us through, I can't believe you still love him when he turned you into a pathetic, useless, drunken bitch" I yelled at her, she had wound me up and she knew I had a short temper

I felt something hard hit my face, she had slapped me.

"Go to your room" she mumbled not even looking at me.

I stomped over to my bedroom, I had to be away from her. I don't understand why she picks fights like this with me. I know what I need, I needed it, it could make me feel ten times better, I looked in my closet and found some stashed at the bottom. I pulled it out and covered the other one with my jacket, I pulled my belt around my arm tightly again and pushed it into my skin, taking a deep breath.

It didn't take too long to kick in, and I was in my own wonderful world again.

* * *

**BPOV**

All I could think about that night was Edward, when he had hugged me he felt so warm, his scent was breath-taking, and his warm breath on my skin sent chills down my spine. I still had so many questions for him, but they could wait, I wasn't going to ruin our _friendship_at the minute. I memorized his gorgeous crooked smile in my head. When I cried tonight, I felt so safe in his arms. I had been lucky enough to meet him. Hold on a minute.

This can't be happening, I still don't know him properly! I've known Edward for two days, two days isn't long enough for someone to feel like this. It's probably the beer that Emmett has made me drink, since he came home, he had came in drunk tonight, and Rose and Jazz had walked in the house with their arms around each other, declaring their brotherly and sisterly love for one another, slightly tipsy, bot not as drunk as Emmett. Alice had stayed sober so that she could drive them back, and I'm glad I don't think I could handle four drunken people in my house.

I went to go to bed, to try and shrug these feelings off but I was pulled into the kitchen by Alice.

"So, are you gonna tell me how it went or what?" She asked enthusiastically, I'm is she was drunk, I'd end up explaining it to her again and again, and then I would have to go over it all over again when she woke up the next morning.

"It was great, Alice" I smiled, "We chatted about or lives and stuff, and he's is so sweet and caring"

"Awh, You like him Bella!" she beamed,

"No, Alice it's really not like that"

"Uh huh, of course, Bella"

"Alice, Please I've known him for two days, it's not long enough, I barely even know him"

"Bella, Bella, Bella" she began to laugh, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"What?" Why was she laughing, it was true, I wasn't joking.

"Bella, have you ever heard of a little something called love at first sight?"

"What?!" I gasped, she nodded.

"No, Alice, no that's just not possible" I laughed.

"Bella, you can deny it all you want, but its obvious, they way you talk about him, the way you go all gooey-eyed when you look at him"

"Stop being ridiculous Alice"

"Oh come on Bella!" she said throwing her arms up in the air

"It's so obvious, and only you would be stupid enough no to see it"

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, but I don't know how you can't see it!"

"Alice, I'm not discussing this anymore, I'm going to bed"

"Whatever" she sighed,

"Goodnight Bells" she waved

"Night"

I walked out of the kitchen and said goodnight to the drunks, I went upstairs to my room, changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I still couldn't stop thinking about Edward, but I definitely was not in love with him like Alice suggested. Love at first sight, pfft. Whatever. That has to be one of the stupidest things she has ever said. Why would she say that, sometimes she thinks she is so right when she is wrong, and in this case she was _definitely _wrong.

My mind wandered back to two days ago when I had first saw Edward and I had spotted those three cuts on his arm, I still wondered if they were still there, they obviously weren't an accident. How could someone so sweet and caring do something like that? What was the reason behind them. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that I had drifted into a deep sleep.

**_

* * *

_****_Peace, Love, Review and I'll see you next chapter ;) _**


	7. AN Sorry Please Read Though!

Hey guys J

Hey guys 

First of all A huge, massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed and story alerted IWSY I am really grateful.

I don't usually like Authors Notes, but I decided to put one in here just wanting to know if anyone would like to be a beta reader for this story?

I need all the help I can get on this one 

Thanks for reading guys. You're awesome 

I'll see you next chapter.

- My Lost Disco


	8. Ch 7: The Past Is The Past

**_Hi guys, I've finally read Breaking Dawn :) Here I am with Chapter 7, Sorry about the Authors not and sorry this took me so long, but here in England I'm doing my last year at school and its hectic with all of the coursework and crap like that, but I still have time for this :) So just a little thankyou to you awesome reviewers and people have have story alerted this I love you all :) I'm not sure if everything in this chapter is accurate but I live in England, so if you do stumble upon something wrong let me know okay? A Thank you goes out to one of my close personal friends but I'n not gonna say her real name so I'm calling her K, anyways thanks to her for begging me to carry on with this (; _**

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer _**

**_Playlist: For the BPOV it's Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, For the EPOV it's Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars_**

**BPOV**

The weekend never seemed to end, and by Monday morning it felt like forever since Edward and I had our 'date'. I couldn't wait to go to school to see Edward. I had the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought about him, but it definitely wasn't ... love, like Alice said the other night, that had to be one of the stupidest things ever, which made me smirk every time I thought about it.

By the time I pulled up in the school parking lot I felt the excitement rushing through my stomach and it made me feel slightly nauseous. I sat in the car for a minute while I searched for his Volvo, I grinned stupidly when I saw it.

"Oh Bella" Alice laughed from the passenger seat beside me,

"Shut up" I nudged her playfully,

"Why don't you invite him to sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah sure, you know he's quite the gentleman when you get to know him"

"Whatever" Rose said giggling with Emmett and Jasper in the back of Alice's Porsche,

"You can all shut up too" I raised my voice playfully, and turned to scowl at them

They all looked at each other, a slight smirk on their face which confused me a little and then they all opened their mouths;

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang in sync

"Guys stop it!" I yelled burying my face in my hands, they all broke into hysterics and I couldn't help but laugh along with them,

"How childish" I said folding my arms and holding my head up high, which caused us all to laugh more. After minutes of laughing we all got out of the car and made our way into school, we all saw Edward, he was doing the exact same as he was Friday, leaning against the lockers, staring, they all snickered and walked away leaving me alone with him.

I walked up to him and smiling, my heart was racing, I walked right in front of where he was staring,

"Hey you" I smiled at him, my smile instantly dropped when I saw that once again his eyes were bloodshot, the rings were under his eyes, and he looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Edward is everything okay?" I asked, concerned

"Um, yeah" he said faking a smile and looking at me apologetically

Nothing hurt me more then seeing him like this, something was going on and he looked awful, but still so beautiful, it pained me to see him upset and on the verge of breaking point, I had to find out what was going on, I wanted so much to help him, he was completely expressionless.

"Anyway I thought you could sit with Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I at lunch today? I could introduce you to 'the gang'" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess" he said, no emotion in his voice, like he hadn't heard what I said.

"Seriously, Edward whats wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder,

"You know what? Do you think we could talk later?" He asked finally turning to look at me,

"Sure, come over to my place after school" I smiled again,

"Thanks, Bella" He smiled with a small bit of emotion,

"No problem" I said holding my arms out towards him, pouting a little, which thankfully caused him to smile, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug,

"See you later" he whispered into my ear, he walked off to his first lesson, looking a little better. A great sense of achievement fluttered through me, maybe I had cheered Edward up?

When the bell rang for lunch I felt so excited, I couldn't wait for the guys to meet Edward properly, I walked into the cafeteria and saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all sat around our usual table, all of them eating, I got my lunch and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them,

"Your doing it again Bella!" Rose said with a huge smirk on her face,

"Huh?" I said hesitantly

"Your beaming" Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically

"I am not!" I blushed

"Awh, Cinderbelly's blushing!" Emmett pointed out. Cinderbelly, Emmett's dumb nickname for me, he used it ever since he saw Cinderella (God only knows why he was watching that movie) and the stupid little mice singing 'Cinderelly, Cinderelly' is what got it all started, they all began to laugh in sync again. I saw Edward enter the cafeteria and I jumped up to meet him,

"You remembered" I smiled at him

"Of course I did" he said, his velvety voice ran through me.

"Let me introduce you to everyone"

I went back over to table, we sat down and they all strangely enough introduced themselves politely,

"So, Edward is there anyone you've met here who you could just throw a brick at?" Emmett asked

"Emmett!" I interrupted, "What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one!" he said looking sarcastically shocked,

We all laughed, Emmett was like my playful big brother, but sometimes he said the stupidest things,

"Well have you?" he pressed to Edward,

"Yeah, Lauren 'Bitchface' Mallory" he chuckled, and we all laughed along with him,

"She is such a slut, there's been tons of rumours that shes slept with all of these guys, and she spread them all" Alice informed him,

"And then theres her evil little minions, Jessica and Valerie" Jasper added, we all looked over towards the table where, Lauren, Jessica and Valerie were sitting, all of them deep in conversation, "Last week, she asked me if she could meet me in her car for a good time" Jasper chuckled, "Like anyone is stupid enough to do that with her"

"Ooh, actually there is" Edward said,

Everyone looked at him, not catching on,

"Mike Newton" he laughed his musical laugh

I was so pleased that they were all getting along with each other, Emmett and Jasper had arranged to go to Emmett place for a 'guys night', I couldn't wait to see Edward later on,

* * *

I waited at my house for him impatiently, more time alone with him, my friends were so understanding, they had all gone to Carlisle's and Esme's leaving me alone with Edward. Finally, there was a loud rap at the door, I opened the door and he looked a little worse, maybe he shouldn't have gone home, maybe I should have brought him home with us.

"Come in" I said and he grabbed my hand, the feeling of his hand on mine sent shivers down my spine, causing me to freeze.

"Bella, am I coming in or what?" he chuckled slightly,

"Yeah sorry" I blushed

I pulled him towards the couch and he never let go of my hand, which I liked,

"So whats really wrong with you?" I questioned

"Um, it's ... it's uh" he looked completely lost,

"Edward, it's okay, whatever it is you can tell me" I soothed looking at him right in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"It's ... my mom, she likes to get drunk and on Friday night she ..."

"She what?"

"She hit me" he mumbled looking at his feet,

I couldn't believe what he had just told me, how could someone do something like that to him? It infuriated me more than it should but I didn't show any change of emotion, I tried to play it cool, I just nodded my head listening to him,

"She hates me, and it's all my fault" He said, letting go of my hand and buried his face in his hands,

"It's okay" I soothed, scooting closer to him and putting my arm around his shoulder.

"She hates me, I try to be a good son, I really do try, I'm sick of trying Bella I really am, I don't know what to do" Edward admitted after he had lifted his head from his hands

I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say to him, I was shocked at what he just told me, my mouth was completely frozen.

"Sorry for dumping all of this on you, Bella" he apologized

"Don't be, it's not your fault"

"Thanks Bella" He smiled,

I smiled back at him stupidly, my smile faded as I noticed more cuts near his wrist, all identical, just centimetres away from each other.

"What are these?" I mumbled, pointing to the cuts,

"Oh... they're--" he caught my eyes looking at him for answers,

"Okay fine, I know it's bad ... but it helps"

"How could they possibly make you feel any better?" I asked, slightly infuriated,

"Because they do, I don't know why but they do"

If he cared about me like I care about him, then he might stop doing that to himself

"Please stop doing it, stop for me please"

He paused and looked at me for a moment, then he sighed

"Okay, I guess I could try for you" he sighed and nudged my side playfully,

I nudged him back and smiled, then he suddenly began to tickle me, I let out a stupid high-pitched squeal and I rolled about on the couch laughing, and wriggled trying to get him to stop, I heard him giggling too, I was about to die of being tickled when thankfully a weird noise came from Edward's pocket, he let go of me and pulled out his cell phone. I decided to get my revenge, I snatched his phone from his hands, rose on my knees and held it as high as I could, he chuckled,

"Give it back, Bella"

"Uh, ... No!" I said playfully, he tried to grab it from me again, he rose on his knees and I realised that he was taller then me, thinking quickly I shoved it down my bra,

"Ha!" I said, with a huge grin across my lips,

"Don't make me come and get that!" He grinned back,

Edward tickled me again and I fell backwards, and he came forward with me, he was on top of me, our faces just inches away from each other, I stared into his sparkling eyes, our faces began to get closer, I closed my eyes and our lips met, he lips felt so good on mine, he felt so warm, I put my hands around his neck and he placed one of his warm hands on my face, after what seemed like minutes we pulled away from each other, this could not be happening.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said pulling away from me,

"No!" I said grabbing his arm, I pulled him back to me and kissed him again,

I pulled away from him and I took his phone out of my bra and handed it to him, he took it grinning at me, he read the message and the grin instantly faded

"I have to get home" he said jumping off me,

"Okay, um is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, thanks Bella" he said as I got up and he gave me a kiss on the cheek,

"See you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye" I grinned stupidly again,

Edward let himself out and I watched him pull away from the drive out of the window, I slumped down on the couch, tonight had been absolutely perfect, I can't believe we kissed! I kissed Edward Masen! I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialled one of the numbers on speed dial

"Bella?" Alice's light voice came from the other end of the phone

"Alice!" I squealed

"Yeah, that's me" she laughed

"Get home now! We need to talk!"

"You kissed him didn't you!" she chirped

"Maybe" I teased

"Oh Bella! That's great! I'm coming home"

"Okay bye"

"Bye Alice"

I snapped my phone shut, replaying the events back in my mind. It wasn't long before I heard Emmett's jeep pulling onto the driveway, the engine died and the I heard the quick click of heels rushing towards the front door, she was frantically pushed her key into the door,

"Bella!" Alice yelled at the top of her voice, I sat up immediately and she rushed over to my side dragged Rosalie over with her, the both sat on either side of me,

"So ... what happened?" she asked desperatley eager to know

"Well ... It was nice" I grinned

"Oh, come on Bells, What happened?" she asked even more eager

"Okay it was amazing, we just talked and it just happened"

"Is he a good kisser?" Rosalie pressed

"Rose he is amazing!" I squealed like an immature teenager,

"Awh, I told you it would happen tonight Rose!" Alice smiled

"You guys were planning this weren't you?" I asked

"Maybe" Alice giggled,

"You guys!" I scolded them,

"Oh come on Bella, if it weren't for us--" Alice started

"Okay, I get it, thanks"

* * *

**EPOV**

Once I was in the car I read the text again from my mother,

_"Get home now!" _was all that it said, it worried me a little bit in case anything had happened to her, or in case I was in trouble, either way it didn't sound good.

I pulled up to the house and went to the door and I reluctantly put my key into the door and turned the handle, as soon as I set foot in the house I heard her voice coming from the kitchen

"Edward", it wasn't a question and she was obviously annoyed, I dragged myself into the kitchen and saw her sat at the table with one of my syringes in her hand. Oh shit.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded,

"Uh --"

"Don't you dare lie to me" she started "Is this yours" she asked her voice beginning to get louder,

"Yeah" I sighed, she got up and marched over towards me, until she was right in my face

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!" she shouted in my face, beginning to cry,

"Because it helps" I said calmly and walked away from her,

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Edward Anthony Masen, What does it help with? Why are you using this junk!" she yelled hysterically,

"I don't know mom!" I yelled losing my cool,

"Who do you get it from?"

"Like I'm going to tell you"

"Why? Edward? I've always been a good mother, I don't understand what I've done for you to turn to this, I've always put you first"

"That's just it mom" I chuckled, "You really don't have a clue about me do you? If you were paying any attention to me at all, you'd know that I went to see dad on Saturday, you wouldn't even remember me being out all night Saturday would you?"

"You ... you did?" she asked, shocked,

"What happened?" she asked,

_Flashback _

_There was no turning back now, I had booked my flight a couple of days ago and snuck out of the house at 3am this morning, I only had today and then I would be going back by train tomorrow, I hesitantly walked into the booth where he waited for me, all that separated us was a thick glass wall, I could feel the nerves creeping throughout my body, he couldn't hurt me here, not with all of these cops around, _

_We bothed picked up the phones and I felt slightly nauseous as he opened his mouth to speak,_

_"Son, it's been a while" _

_"H-hi" I looked him directly in the face and found it intimidating _

_"Hows your mother and Dylan?" he asked, seeming a little concerned, _

_"Don't you dare bring Dylan into this, he's in another country and he's glad your here, as for mom well shes a lot better now that shes not got you to beat her around" I spat at him, it made me angry that he was acting all concerned for her safety now when he had been beating her for sixteen years! _

_"Edward, I'm sorry, I was in a very bad state for a long time and I-I just ... I lost my temper" he stuttered _

_"Sorry isn't good enough!" I interrupted, "Do you remember that time when I was five, and I watched you doing that to her and she to go to the hospital? I had to lie for you when they asked me what happened, I had to tell them that she had fallen down the stairs, why should any five year old have to see that?" _

_"Edward please" he said calmly, as one of the cops was eyeing me suspiciously, _

_"Do you remember what you did to me? When you hurt me that time? She's my mother and shes not perfect but I love her and I wasn't even allowed to try and protect her, putting you in this dump is the best thing I've ever done" I whispered_

_"I didn't mean to--" he said, a tear rolled down his cheek, he looked hurt which infuriated me even more_

_"Save the tears, I came here to tell you that as of now, I am disowning you as my father, to me you might as well be dead, you think that I'm going to accept your pathetic apology?!"_

_"Why the hell not?", he said, beginning to get angry, "What else can I do Edward?" _

_"There's nothing you can do, but sit in your gloomy little cell and hope you get out of here someday" _

_I leaned a little closer, I knew it didn't make a difference, but I still did it, _

_"I'm going to make sure she never wants to see you again, I'm going to keep her as far away as possible from you, you don't scare me anymore, and for as long as I live I will never call you my father, you paying for all of sins now, but I'm not scared of you anymore, I don't have a father, to me he died sixteen years ago" I whispered, surprised at my own confidence, I saw him almost turning red in anger, he threw the phone at the glass which startled me, I jumped up out of my seat and stood back, the glass didn't shatter, but he was shouting and pointing at me, I knew he wanted to break the glass and rip my head off for what I had said to him, there were two cops restraining him and I took it as my cue to leave. _

"What does it matter to you?" I yelled, she doesn't care about me, all she cares about is him, I walked over to the stairs

"Edward! Tell me!" she shouted and I turned around,

"I don't have a father, he's dead to me mom", she looked shocked that I had the guts to say it,

"How could you Edward..."

"How could you love him after he did that to you?!" I stormed back and yelled in her face,

"You know sometimes, sometimes maybe ... we would have been better off if you hadn't been born" she said calmly looking me in the eye and she walked into the living room and slammed the door in my face. I stormed up to my bedroom, tears filling in my eyes, I collapsed onto my bed and calmed myself down. Minutes later I went over to desk and pulled one of the drawers open, I took the pen and paper out, sat down at my desk and I began to write him a letter.

* * *

**_Ooh, Whose Edward writing a letter to? Will Bella every find out about his drug use? You'll find out soon ;) _**

**_Peace, Love, Hugs and Review Please! xD_**


	9. Ch 8: Love Is All I Need

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF THE NEW TWILIGHT TRAILER?! It's amazing! I Can't wait for the movie, I love Rob Pattinson :) Anyway, If you guys could take my poll on my profile I'll love you forever, but more about that later for now read! And Guess what?! Theres is a Dylan POV! _**

**_Well done for bent05 for guessing correctly as to whom Edward was writing to :) _**

**_This Chapter is specially for icefang7 because he/she reviews every chapter I upload without fail so Thank you! :) _**

**_Bella's Pov Playlist - Wonderwall by Oasis_**

**_Dylan's Pov Playlist - Home by Micheal Bublé_**

"Bella?!" Edward called from down the corridor,

I saw him coming in my direction, with a huge smile planted across his lips, flashing his set of pearly white teeth. I turned to him and smiled back, something odd was making my stomach do repetitive flips. His emerald eyes were looking straight at me, at least that's what I thought, my smile faded, Edward just walked straight past me, waving at someone who I couldn't see, who else did he know called Bella? Who else went to this school called Bella? He completely ignored me, how could he? How _dare_ he? He took a couple of steps past me, stopped and then turned around to me, he was laughing, what the hell was he laughing at?! He walked up to me in hysterics,

"What?!"

"Your face, you actually thought I was talking to someone else!" he giggled even more,

I caught on to what he had done and a smiled crawled up on my lips,

"Very funny" I sighed playfully,

It felt good to see him laughing so much, he looked better today, fresh.

"Anyway" he began once he had composed himself, "My moms going to be out of the house today, and I was wondering if you would come over after school"

"Sure" I grinned stupidly,

"Great" he flashed my favourite crooked grin, "see you tonight" he leaned closer into me and kissed my cheek, I inhaled his glorious scent,

"Um ... bye" was all I could say and then he walked off to his first lesson,

"I take it your not coming home with us" I heard Alice's beaming voice in my ear,

"How do you do that Alice?"

"Do what?" she knew exactly what I was on about,

"Creep up on people and scare them half to death"

* * *

The day had passed in a blur, all that I could think about was going over to Edward's place after school. I saw him standing by his Volvo, flashing his crooked grin again, my stomach was doing flips again.

"Ready?" he asked, gesturing a hand to the passenger seat,

"Yeah" he opened the door for me and I slipped in,

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I pushed the power button on the radio, the melody of a piano came swam through the car, a melody I instantly recognised,

"Clair De Lune?" I asked, yet I already knew the answer,

"You know Debussy?" he seemed a little surprised,

"My mother used to play it in our house when before her and my father split, she left the CD behind when she left my father and I used to play it most of the time because I thought she might remember that she had forgotten it and come back for it, it actually ended up becoming one of my favourites"

He just nodded and kept his eyes on the road,

"Do you miss her?" he asked,

"No, she cheated on my dad with a younger man, Phil, she left my dad for him, I haven't seen her since Charlie's funeral"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, she tries to be a real mother, she calls every three months and wonders about me, but I know it's an act",

We pulled up at Edward's house, and he led the way in, he took my hand and led me to a small room opposite his bedroom, in it was a piano and a couch, he sat down on the piano chair and sat me next to him, he began to play something I didn't recognise and it was beautiful, I watched as his hands glided across the keys, and his eyes were focused on his hands, he had never looked more beautiful, he eyes sparkled and I inhaled his masculine scent. I had never heard such a beautiful piece of music, the way the notes fitted together made it breathtaking. Once he had finished he turned to me and smiled,

"You inspired that one"

"I-I did?" I stuttered

"Yup"

"It's beautiful, Edward"

"Just like you",

When he said this, my stomach did flips again, I blushed and looked at my hands, Edward had a way of making me happy, and I always felt comfortable around him, he never made me feel upset or intimidated. When we were kissing last night, it felt as though nothing else in this world mattered. Oh my God. Alice was right, I was deeply and madly in love with Edward Masen. He lifted my head up from the ground and I was looking straight into his eyes,

"That's better" he smiled,

We leaned in closer and I knew that we were going to kiss again, as our lips touched I felt the lust burning up inside me, I needed Edward with me, by my side, I had to be with him, I've never wanted anything more. He began caressing my cheek and I gasped, he pulled away,

"What was that?" he laughed

"I have no idea" I giggled, how embarrassing!

We leaned closer to each other again and this time I laid my head down on the chair and he was on top of me, his tongue tasted so good in my mouth, he traced my neck line with his finger, I giggled and fell sideways, and I was falling off the chair, I grabbed onto him, pulling him off the chair with me, we hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch" said Edward, rubbing his arm,

"Didn't I mention that I'm extremely clumsy?"

"Not from what I recall" he laughed,

I felt his cool breath tickling my ears and I turned over towards him, and he was smiling again,

"God, your adorable" he smiled,

"You're not so bad yourself" I played,

He reached over and played with my hair, he kept running his fingers through my curls, it was relaxing, I yawned and felt my eyelids dropping, after seconds of battling against them, I felt myself drifting away into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and I was just about to panic when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I smelt that familiar scent,

"Edward?" I whispered unsure of whether he was awake or not, no answer, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I turned over and saw him in all of his Greek God beauty, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his chest was moving up and down rhythmically. I traced his perfect jaw line for quite a while,

"Mmm, that's nice" he mumbled, still keeping his eyes closed and smiling,

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?" he mumbled again but this time opened his eyes, and began staring into mine,

"I-I ... uh" I wanted to say it so bad, but it wouldn't come out, he held my hand and squeezed it,

"You what, love?" he said stroking my cheek,

"I love you" I blurted out,

"I know, you talk in your sleep"

"I didn't did I?!" I said, shocked that he had heard me talking in my sleep,

"You did" he mumbled and played with my hair again, "I love you too",

We embraced in more kissing and it was wonderful until my cell phone interrupted us,

"Three guesses who" Edward laughed,

"What do you want Alice?"

"I told you, you loved him" she squealed,

"Alice ... How did you --"

"I told you I'm psychic, Bella, anyway I hate to say I told you so, but ... HA!" she giggled,

"Yeah, yeah goodnight Alice" I flipped my phone shut,

"She knows" I beamed at Edward,

"Is she not interested in her own love life?" he chuckled,

"Yeah, but really I think she just wants to see me happy, her and Rosalie are like sisters to me"

"You know you might meet my brother one day, Bella"

"You have a brother?!" I tried to imagine what Edward's brother would look like,

"Yeah, but he's in Afghanistan"

"Oh, so he's older than you then?"

"Yup, he's been there three years, since he was eighteen"

"Wow, makes you wonder how someone lasts out there" I mumbled,

"Yeah, but he's much tougher than me"

I was in his arms and I felt safe, I felt my eyelids falling again,

"I love you" was the last thing I mumbled before I fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

_3 days later_

_Afghanistan_

**Dylan's POV**

I sat on my bed, and ripped open the envelope, I knew the handwriting on the envelope andI was excited to be receiving a letter from my younger brother,

_**Dylan, **_

_**I hope your doing okay all the way over there, I know I haven't written in a while but things have been a bit chaotic here with Mom. She's not the same person she used to be, like there's someone else inside her. She's drinking a lot, and when she got drunk one night she hit me, she says she still loves Dad and it makes me sick how she talks about him after what he's done. I'm not perfect, and I've been doing some bad things, but I'll tell you about that another time, I just need some help. I've met this girl, Bella and I'm in love with her, she makes me feel free from Mom, but I couldn't tell her, It would hurt her too much. **_

_**I visited Dad the other week, I basically disowned him, I want nothing more than him to rot in that dump, he got mad, ready to kill me, I'm glad I did it though because to me our Dad is dead Dyl, I thought it would help but it didn't it only made me feel better. I need help, I don't know what to do, it's hard without you here. Anyway please write back soon, but don't panic, I'm dealing with things for now, **_

_**I love you, man.**_

_**Edward. **_

I brushed my hand through my hair and sighed, the stress of being here is enough, but now this?!

"You okay Dylan?", I heard the voice of one of my best friends who had not died here, Ben Cheney

"Things at home are getting a bit hectic, It pisses me off that I can't just go back you know?",

"Yeah, I miss my Angie, hopefully I'll be home in time for the little one's arrival"

Angela was Ben's fiancé, although he was only a year older than me, they were engaged with a child on the way, and you could tell that Ben loved her as he would smile to himself and stare into space when ever he spoke or thought about her.

"I hope you get home by then too man" I smiled at him,

"Is Edward okay?" he asked,

"I don't know" I sighed, "I hope so".

"MASEN!" boomed the voice of Lieutenant Crowley,

I didn't notice him come into our hut and I sprang to my feet,

"Yes, sir"

"I want a word with you in my office"

"Yes, sir" I followed him out of the hut into his office,

"Take a seat, Masen"

"Masen, your going home, tomorrow, get your things ready now and be out of the hut by three am sharp"

"Why now sir?"

"You've been a good soldier for three years, it's about time you went home for a while"

"Thank you sir" I sighed,

He held his hand out to shake mine,

"See you soon, Masen" he smiled, which I had never seen him do before, It was actually quite funny to see a hard man smile, he let go of my hand and I saluted him.

I went back to our hut, a huge grin spread across my lips, when I got to the hut everyone turned and stared at me, I could see other men who were also going home crying and grinning as I was, obviously tears of joy to be returning to their loved ones,

"Don't tell me, Dylan, your going home!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, smiling,

Ben walked over and patted me on the back,

"Congratulations man!" he yelled pulling me into a one-armed hug,

"I'll miss you, bro" he said, tears forming in his eyes,

"Come on, man, no tears" I said nudging him,

"It's just ...another good man is going home" he smiled,

"And so will another one soon enough"

* * *

I didn't sleep at all that night, I got up at two thirty and packed my things quietly, I was packed by two forty, so I decided to call Edward and tell him I was coming home,

I got to the telephone and dialled the number,

"Hello?"

"Ed, it's Dylan"

"Oh hey" he sounded like he had just woken up, but a little enthusiastic for someone who was half asleep,

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah"

"Well you can't" I beamed excitedly,

"Huh? Why not"

"Your coming to pick me up from the airport"

"No way!" he yelled, awake now,

"Yeah, my flight leaves here at seven am our time, and I'm landing at nine am your time"

"I'll be there, Dyl"

"Thanks, little bro"

"Hey Dyl?"

"Yeah, Ed"

"I love you"

I sucked my teeth, "Don't be a girl"

I heard him chuckle down the phone,

"I'm leaving now, Ed, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and just as I did the bus pulled up, and I watched the other men going home jump up and down excitedly, they piled on the bus one by one, and I hoisted my backpack onto my shoulder and got onto the bus, I sat down and as we pulled away from the camp, I felt a little depressed as most of the men in there, wouldn't be there much longer.

We checked in at the airport and waited to board the plane, finally I boarded the plane, I sat near the window and felt a little sad as the plane left the ground, I fell asleep on the window, safe with the knowledge that I would be with my little brother again in just hours, I was hours away from home.

**_Alrighty then Reviews please guys :) _**

**_Tell me what you thought of that chapter and the New Trailer, if you haven't watched it then ... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? _**

**_Please take the poll because you guys could be involved in naming a new character in a new fic I'm going to being writing in a couple of weeks, _**

**_Choose carefully and bear in mind the name must be old fashioned. _**

**_Please take the poll guys_**

**_Okay I love you all :) _**

**_Peace, love review, _**

**_Until next time, Ciao! _**


	10. Ch 9: Why Do We Like To Hurt?

**_I know this has been on hold for quite some time now, but I'm working on my other story Three Degrees Of Separation, go ahead and read it after you've read this, _**

**_The song for this fic is, in case you haven't already guessed _**

**_That's What You Get by Paramore, _**

_**Sorry this has been on hold for a long time, **_

**_Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :( _**

**_Except Dylan, he belongs to me :D_**

**_Enjoy Guys _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward_**

I waited anxiously at the terminal, it had been a couple of days since I had last had some and I was craving it now, more than I ever have. My mother stood next to me, fidgety and nervous. My mother had not said one word to me since last night, it was like she couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to me anymore, like she hated me. I could see where she was coming from, but she's my mother, she is supposed to support me, I mean… nobody's perfect right? She let out a shocked gasp, and I saw tears begin to fill up in her eyes. I turned my head and saw my older brother standing, a huge smile spread across his lips, flashing his pearly whites at my mother and me. I could feel moisture in my eyes, and I immediately fought them back, Dylan would be giving me hell if I let him see me cry. Mom ran straight into Dylan's chest, he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, muffled mumbles and cries of joy escaped the both of them as they happily reunited. I stood frozen in shock, I couldn't believe that my older brother was here, back with us, I had never in my wildest dreams thought he would have been here again. I had learnt to accept that he would never be coming home, that every single letter he had sent would possibly be the last one I received from him. Dylan rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me, not embarrassed about how the two of us would have looked. After what seemed like minutes, Dylan let go of me and smiled at me,

"Wow little bro… look at you!" he beamed, ruffling my hair, I nudged him playfully and he chuckled. Mom appeared at our side, holding Dylan's hand,

"My babies" she whispered happily.

Mom offered to drive us home, Dylan and I sat in the back seat of my car, catching up on every single thing that we had missed, I told him about my Bella, and he seemed curious to meet her, little did he know he would be tonight.

"Boys!" Mom scolded,

"What's up mom?" Dylan asked hesitantly,

"Please! Save all this chit chat for the dinner table!" she giggled to herself, "honestly, you'd think the two of you were in a mother's meeting!"

"And this is Mom's new found sense of humour" I joked, to which they both laughed playfully at.

* * *

Once we arrived home Dylan and I went upstairs to my bedroom, whilst Mom prepared the dinner that we had planned.

"Oh man" Dylan sighed contently as he slammed down onto my bed,

"Ew, get off my bed, you reek!" I played,

"Sorry dude" he chuckled, "I think I'm gonna take a shower" he said, getting up off of the bed and getting out of his uniform, he pulled his shirt off and I saw thick purple, red and yellow bruises, stamped across his arms and chest.

_The voices became louder and louder, and Dylan tried to cover them up as he pulled me closer into his chest. I felt some tears escape my eyes as we heard a glass shatter and mom yelling even louder at dad. I sniffled a little, even though we had heard all of this before, it had never seemed as bad as this. It usually ended the same way, Dad would go out for a couple of days and then return home to mom with flowers and lots of kisses. But this time it wouldn't stop,_

_"It's okay Eddy" Dylan mumbled, squeezing me tighter,_

_Dylan usually protected me when this happened, we hid inside his closet, and waited until it was over, but we had been here for such a long time now,_

_"Dylan it's not going to stop" I sobbed into him,_

_"It will Ed, it will, soon the door will slam and then we can come out"_

_"What if we get hurt?" I asked in terror,_

_"I wont let that happen Ed, not to you, not to mom, I promise" he said kissing my head,_

_"Ew, gross" I mumbled, to which he giggled at. After a while the shouting stopped, but dad hadn't left, the door hadn't slammed,_

_"What's going on Dyl?" I whispered, Dylan lifted his finger over my mouth and I kept quiet. Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and we heard mom begin to scream and dad shouting in anger,_

_"Stay here Ed" Dylan commanded, letting go of me and standing up,_

_"No!" I yelled, grabbing onto his leg, "Why do you have to go out there? Stay here!"_

_"Edward! I have to go out there, and I'm going because I am thirteen and you are ten, I'm the oldest so I am going" he explained angrily,_

_"Okay" I gave in, letting go of his leg. Dylan quietly walked over to the door and opened it, peeking around the corner, he stepped out and walked off towards the screaming, I leapt up and ran out of the closet to the open door,_

_"What are you doing here? Get back to your bedroom!" I heard dad yell at Dylan,_

_"No!" he yelled right back,_

_"You stupid little bastard!"_

_I peeked around the corner and saw Dad holding Dylan by his collar, Mom was lying on the floor screaming, and I saw Dad punch Dylan square in the face,_

_"No!" I yelled at my father,_

_"Go away, Edward" He said, and then bent down to where Dylan was lying, grabbing his face in pain, he began punching and kicking him really hard._

_"Dad please!" I yelled crying,_

_"E-Edward!" Dylan yelled weakly,_

_"Dylan!" I cried, Dylan was covered in dark red blood, there was blood coming from his face, I rushed over to where my older brother was lying, next to my mom, I can't let them die! Dad ran up to me and picked me up, he put me down in my bedroom and I felt something hard hit my face, I fell to the floor and felt more hard stones hitting my stomach and face, I began to go dizzy as I heard Dylan calling my name, and everything around me eventually faded to black._

"Edward?" Dylan's voice lifted me out of my daydream,

"Huh?" I said averting my eyes from his bruised body,

"Look, Ed, they are just battle bruises, trust me, I've had worse" he explained,

"Okay" I sighed, a little taken back by these bruises as they reminded me so much of how things used to be.

* * *

I felt nervous as this was the first time that Bella would be at my house, I had dressed up a little for the occasion, but not as much as my mother had, she had dressed as if she was being invited to meet the Queen of England. Dylan and I laid the table and our mother was making the dinner in the kitchen.

"Ed?" Dylan asked,

"Yeah"

"Why have you set the table for four people?" Dylan asked, examining my face,

I was about to explain, but I was interrupted by the doorbell, perfect timing Bella.

I went over to the front door and opened it, and there stood my angel, she looked beautiful, she wore a black cocktail dress, and her hair was bouncing around in curls,

"You look amazing" I complimented her,

"You don't brush up too badly yourself" she giggled, I pulled her into my arms and embraced her for a brief moment,

"So, it is your new girlfriend" Dylan laughed from behind me,

I pulled away from Bella and shot him an 'I-am-so-gonna-get-you-for-that' look.

"Bella this is Dylan, Dylan, Bella" I said gesturing my hands to the pair of them, and the two nodded at each other,

"Whose there Dylan?" My mother shouted from the kitchen, as I shut the door behind my angel,

"It's Eddy's lover girl Belly" Dylan joked, obviously showing off in front of Bella,

Bella giggled, and nudged Dylan playfully. Mom came bounding into the hall and pulled Bella into a tight hug,

"Bella! How lovely to meet you" she smiled, putting both arms on her shoulders once she had let go of Bella, who seemed a little gob-smacked. Wow, my mother was being polite, that's a first seeing how she treated her the other day,

"Come with me Bella, you can help me with the dinner" she smiled, dragging Bella into the kitchen before she could object,

"She's a real looker, Ed, I wonder what she's doing with you" Dylan sighed,

"Shut up" I said, punching him in the side of his arm, he slapped me around the back of my head,

"OW!" I objected,

"I'll have no fighting tonight boys!" My mother yelled from inside the kitchen,

"Just you wait" I playfully threatened Dylan,

"Come on guys dinners almost ready" I heard my beautiful angel's voice calling from the kitchen.

I took at seat at the table, opposite Dylan, and I shot him and evil glare,

"You're dead," he mouthed glaring back. Bella walked into the kitchen with our plates of dinner and set her own down and mine, she took a seat next to me, and mom sat opposite.

"Tuck in everybody" my mother smiled politely,

"So Bella, why are you attracted to someone like Ed?" Dylan asked her, obviously trying to get in my face,

"Are you kidding?" she smiled at me, "Edward's the most wonderful person I've ever met", I glanced at Dylan and he rolled his eyes, I looked at my mother and a small fake smile crept upon her face,

"So Bella" my mother started this time, "Did you have anything to do with it?" Mom spat, What the hell was she talking about?

"What?" Bella smiled, thinking it was another joke,

"The heroin that Edward has stashed in his closet, Did you have anything to do with it?"

Oh shit.

"What?" Bella gasped, "No not at all!" She shot me an unforgiving glance whilst Dylan just stared at me incomplete shock, and mom seemed somewhat pleased with herself,

"Bella please" I tried to persuade her as I saw her getting angrier and angrier, She stood up from her chair and hurried out of the door,

"Go after her!" Dylan yelled at me, I followed Bella out of the door and out into the street,

"Bella!" I yelled, following her towards the park, she carried on walking, and I ran after her,

"Bella!" I yelled even louder this time, she turned to me exasperated,

"How could you Edward?!" she sobbed, and I saw tears falling down her face,

"Bella, you don't understand, I just have to escape sometimes" I explained,

"Is your life really that awful? Jeez Edward"

"No! it's not you, it's my mother, you don't understand what she's like, she does it all the time, please Bella, it makes me feel better about myself"

"Why would you want to do that Edward? It could…" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence,

"I know Bella, Jeez, tonight was supposed to be special"

"Well it's not. Not anymore"

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend" I blurted out, like the words had forced themselves out of my mouth,

"What? Really?"

"Yeah" I admitted, embarrassed,

"Edward I …I can't be with you if you are doing those things" She sobbed harder now,

"I know" I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest, "Which is why I'm going to stop"

"You are?" she asked hopefully,

"Yes"

"Oh Edward, I love you" she whispered kissing my neck,

"I love you too"

* * *

_**This really is a crappy chapter, Review anyway :) **_

**_Untill next time _**

**_My Lost Disco_**


	11. Ch 10: I Want It To End

**HI! :D **

**Apologies on how long I took to get this up, I am very very very very sorry! **

**But here I am, back again. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Playlist: Nothing And Everything - Red (I advise listening to whilst reading this, amazing powerful song!) **

**Disclaimer : Edward Belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Dylan ... Well he's mine! :D **

* * *

_You could have pushed me until it bored you._

_You could have told me I wasn't worth the hassle._

_You could of sworn that I was never good enough for you._

_You could have ignored me forever._

_You could have wagered an evil plot against me._

_You could have stabbed me in the back a million times over. _

_You could have told a million lies. _

_You could have shouted at me until I cried. _

_You could have punched me square in the face. _

_You could have told me you hate me until I die._

_Not matter what you do, I will always love you. _

You can make a million promises, and at least seventy percent of the promises you swear to keep, you break. Can you be anymore conniving, yet completely convincing? How can you be so cruel as to lie? Deceit. Pain. Tragedy. A lie can conjure up so many unhappy events. But, then again so can the truth. So you're stuck in a lose-lose situation. Until one day it eats at you, and you can taste the guilt on your tongue, what happens then? Is there an easy way out? No, you have to pay for all the bullshit that is life.

"_You are worthless", _the words swam around in my head, louder and louder, angrier and angrier, more meaningful each time they had been said. Alone, once again.

My shaking hands reached for my phone, and dialled a number I knew all too well. I put it to my ear, listening for her melodic voice to answer.

"Hello?", the voice of an angel, an angel so sweet you can die listening to their voice, even in their arms. I lay on the floor, silent. I didn't want to talk, just listen, listen to the serenity that she was, right there. My life. My whole, entire existence.

"Hello?", her voice rang like chimes in the wind, so peaceful.

I felt the moisture building in my eyes, rushing through my body, and overflowing down my face.

They say everyone has their bad days… I had mine everyday I had ever lived.

I ended the call, for the fear of worrying her was making me anxious. All I wanted for someone so perfect, so angelic was to be happy and prosper. She should live everyday with a smile upon her beautiful face, and every moment she lives should be one full of happiness.

I closed my eyes, and lay thinking of my angel. Visions of a meadow erupted in my mind, the sun was just setting, emitting an orange glow in the sky, and the crisp, soft grass smelt like the peacefulness I had wanted to seek all my life. Sat directly in the middle of the meadow was my angel, in a soft white dress, a simple flower in her hair, radiance, beauty, a smile. Perfect. A giggle floated from her perfect lips, and a sense of completion rushed through me, to see her smile was worth absolutely anything, which I could walk to the ends of the earth to see. Her mesmerising, deep doe eyes pierced through me, as she simply leaned closer and whispered,

"_Open your eyes"_. Echoed through my eyes, and with that I awoke to the dismal reality that is my life. I stared at my bedroom ceiling, moisture still free-falling down my cheeks, and I realised that with me, she could never be happy.

I had been exposed to a life of pain and misery, which I was sure I was bound to for the rest of my pointless existence.

I slowly got up from the cold hardness of my bedroom floor, in nothing but my jeans. I opened my bedside draw and withdrew a familiar object, one I do not like to use, but one that can bring me closure in the strangest of ways. A punishment, for being the way I am. For ever bringing any pain to those I had and do love, and chance to redeem myself, although I often wondered if this was the right way as my life had remained the same black abyss it had always been.

I found my spot, right in the middle of my bedroom floor and sat down cross-legged. I turned my arm outwards, focusing on the scars this punishment of mine had left in the past, the struggles I had gone through, and they all reminded me too well of what my life had always been. I took the metal object and made a deep, neat line across a fresh layer of skin, biting my lip as I did so to loosen the pain that would soon arise. Crimson liquid flowed from the fresh cut, as expected. I made more lines, as many times as I desired. Nothing was to stop me. The salty moisture continued to flow my eyes, and collided with the crimson liquid, which made it run quicker down my skin. Shrieks of pain burst from my mouth, as I tried to withstand the pain, the moisture falling more frequently now, I continued absent-mindedly until I could take no more. I threw the metal object across my room, and pulled my legs into my chest, blood dripping onto the floor and smearing against my bare chest. I lowered my head to my knees and allowed the tears to overflow. Death seemed like an excellent option at this point in my life, but my angel needed happiness, like I needed her. I knew exactly what I needed and remembered what I still had stashed at the bottom of my closet.

I obtained the syringe from the very back, and behind it were two others. Pulling a black leather belt around the top of my arms, tensing. I pierced my skin with the needle, pushing the drug into my system. Feeling the adrenaline frantically rushing through my body, and I followed the same procedure with the other two syringes I had. The rush felt amazing, the heroin rushed through my veins, and I giggled like a child as the euphoria danced through me.

I felt like I was on a roller coaster, giggling my way through the bumpy ride, forgetting all of my troubles and the buzz was amazing, and fresh, incredible buzz running throughout my entire body, energy speeding around me, different shapes and colours colliding with one another. Yet, the fun was outlived, my breaths became harder and more laboured, and I felt something tightening around my body, I continued to leap around, hoping the tightness would fade, and the colours would return. No. I began to feel drowsy, and weak, and finding it much harder to breathe. Everything in the room began to blur and things began to move, and change shape, big, small, wide, thin. I felt something warm, streaming down the side of lip, breathing exasperatedly as I touched the warm liquid. I looked at the ever-changing shape of my hand. What I did know, was that it was blood, Why was I bleeding? I thought, as my legs gave way and I collapsed to the floor. A pain struck all through me, and I screamed as I realised I was in danger, everything fading away from me and becoming distant. I thought of my angel's serene face as blackness overtook me.

* * *

**Dylan**

I had decided I was ready to forgive Ed, after a long weekend away from him. After all he had made a promise to Bella, and I was certain he would have kept it.

I pushed my key into the lock, assuming Edward would most probably be still in bed, as the house seemed uncharacteristically quiet. I dumped my bags by the front door, trying not to slam it, as I wanted to surprise Ed when I walked into his room. I knocked quietly on his door three times,

"Eddy?" I whispered sarcastically, mimicking the way our mother used to when we were kids. Sleeping? Like a baby, I laughed to myself.

They say nothing can prepare for what lies behind a door. Whether it's good or bad, you never know what's going to happen once you open a door. Unpredictable, and the thing you least expect. And I could have never embraced myself for what I saw next.

I turned the knob on the door, slowly as to not wake Edward, I pushed the door open with great force, and yelled,

"Surprise!",

My face immediately dropped, as I saw my little brother laying in a clump on the floor, blood surrounding his limp body. The vital signs of life had vanished from him.

"Edward!!" I screamed, as the scene hit me like a fatal dagger to my heart. I raced to his side to try and find any signs of a pulse… nothing.

"E-Edward", I whispered, tears streaming down my flushed face. I kneeled beside him and pulled him into me, cradling my baby brother. Kissing his forehead, "No… no… no… no… NO!" I yelled, tears rampaging down my face and onto his skin, not a flinch or even a flutter of his eyelids. I looked to his side and saw his arm, ruined with cuts and bruises from where the toxic drug had been injected.

My baby brother was gone, I tightened my grip on him, hoping any life I had would race into his body, make him open his eyes. even though I knew it was inevitable.

"Edward wake up please!", I cried, shaking him praying that he would move, hoping he would jump to his feet and yell "Gotcha!".

Nothing, not one small movement from his body.

"Please! Please!" I yelled even louder. Hoping that eventually he would hear me as my tears collided onto his face.

Once again, Nothing.

* * *

_**Did you expect that? **_

**_Will Edward survive? _**

**_Find out in the next installment! _**

**_Which I will not make you wait almost a year for! :D_**

**_Peace, Love, & Review! _**

**_xox_**


	12. Ch 11: Skinny Love

_**So I said I wouldn't make you wait a year! ...I lied. I'M SORRY!**_

_**I've been SOSOSOSOSO Busy! **_

_**I hope you haven't abodoned this story. (I wouldn't blame you if you did! :( ) **_

_**Song: Birdy - Skinny Love**_

_**Edward belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Dylan belongs to me**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I inhaled all of the different scents and sounds of this place, I stood glued to the spot, completely in awe of where I was. I had seen so many tragedies in my regiment in Afghanistan, but here was no place as dismal and dull as this. Heads turned to stare at me, and still a little out of breath I wondered why a million eyes were staring at my presence. A new and pungent smell soared through my nostrils and immediately sent a painfully sinking feeling through my stomach. Like my heart falling right down to my feet. Blood. I blankly looked down to my shirt which was curtained by thick, crimson red blood. The smell reminded me why I was here. I had cradled him until the ambulance came. I sunk to my knees as I remembered what was happening at this precise moment in time. None of it felt real, like my worst nightmare was unfolding right before my eyes. Tears collided down my face, flowing faster than lightening as I gasped for breath. My head fell to my hands, and I felt myself let out a loud and pained groan as the smell of _his_ blood made contact with my nostrils once again. I flinched as, through my tears as it felt like something had hit me with unbelievable strength, knocking the breath right out of me. I remembered just an hour ago when I had found Edward lying motionlessly on his bedroom floor, drenched in a sickening puddle of blood. My composure had completely collapsed as I had frantically listened for any signs of life. A breath, a movement so much as a flinch, there was nothing.

I had sobbed uncontrollably like a child to one of the medics as other medics, and I couldn't remember how many there were, tried their very best to grace my little brother with life again. It had all seemed to move in slow motion as he was lying completely still whilst the medics had pressed down on his bare skin trying to accelerate his heart to beat steadily again. Moving fast, yet being gentle not to hurt him by placing a mask over his expressionless face. All I could do was pray silently in my mind that God would give him life again. Through my training I had learnt to accept death, except that it would come to those who were not deserving of it. But this, I couldn't accept it. My own voice rang through my head, like a fire alarm. Loud, clear and very much real. The words 'Please!' echoed through my mind. Followed by 'we have a pulse' these words echoed louder now. I had opened my mouth to ask if he was going to survive. But acting as if I were invisible the medics rushed him past me and I had been in the back of the ambulance with him. Never taking my eyes off of him for a second. Ready to give CPR at any given second.

I felt a small hand on my arm, gently pulling me from the hospital floor and back into the present moment. She didn't speak, yet I allowed my legs to find my feet. I looked slowly from her feet to her head. She was dressed in blunt, green scrubs. She looked sympathetic for me, as I realised my face would be a flushed fuchsia pink colour due to the tears. I brushed my hand through my hair, trying to compose myself. I felt it matted together by the blood.

"Are you Edward Masen's brother?" I nodded, cooperating with her as I couldn't find the voice within me to speak.

She jerked her head towards a long corridor that lay ahead, and I gathered she wanted me to follow her. I did as instructed.

After what seemed like hours of going up stairs, through doors and a lift. She stopped at a small window. She peered through it, again the sympathetic look struck her face. I knew what it was she was looking at. I took one deep, huge breath and averted my gaze to the window.

Nothing again could have braced me for the state I saw my brother in. Edward was once again lying motionlessly, in a high bed this time. Surrounded by machinery which was making all kinds of beeping and robotic sounds. A large brace was circle around the lower part of his head. With a huge tube leading from his mouth to one of the surrounding machines. A large bandage covered his previously slashed arm and there was other tubes going into his arms and ones stuck to his bare chest. Through all of the apparatus working to save him and keep my brother breathing, he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. I felt my vision become shrouded by a wet mist, and I appreciated that. Seeing my brother in such a state was hard to see. The nurse next to me once again began to speak, I had forgotten she was there. I was sure she was describing Edward's state. Yet I couldn't listen.

Once she had finished she gave me a soft, reassuring pat on my shoulder. I watched her walk away and my vision was still blurred by the moisture. I felt my lips pull away from my teeth as I felt myself go into silent hysterics and cry. Shaking violently, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and through the vibrations in my fingers, brought myself to dial a number I really did not want to dial. Slowly I put the phone to my ears and waited for the dialling tone. I felt the phone moving unsteadily in my hand.

"Dylan?" Bella's voice hit my ear. Once again I took a slow deep, breath.

"Bella…" I muttered, my voice shaking.


End file.
